Murmures
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Sam ne veut qu'entendre à nouveau la voix de son frère.


Note: _Comme promis, voici une nouvelle fanfic que j'ai écrite à l'origine en anglais pour le "Horror Comment Meme." Celle-ci répond au défi suivant: "Sam est dans un hôpital psychiatrique et a des hallucinations de Dean, lui enjoignant de tuer." J'espère que vous aimerez!_

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais pas de profit. Pauvre de moi!  
_

---

Dean se tient debout dans un coin de la pièce, et il a l'air d'avoir de nouveau vingt-six ans, tel qu'il était quand il est venu chercher Sam à Stanford, il y a une éternité. Les cheveux en épis, les yeux verts brillant de malice, il paraît jeune et épargné par la vie. Pas comme la dernière fois que Sam l'a vu, ce qui est un soulagement, et Sam n'a pas envie de remettre cet état de fait en question. Il sait que dans la vie les bonnes choses sont d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles sont rares.

« Sam ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Sam veut ignorer la voix qui le questionne, mais il sait que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils continueront de demander encore et encore, sans que jamais le flot de questions ne se tarisse. Sam ne prend plus la peine de retenir leur nom et leur visage, mais il sait qu'ils le laisseront tranquille s'il répond aux questions.

« Oui, je sais.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Je suis à l'hôpital psychiatrique. »

---

La première fois que Sam voit Dean, il pense que c'est un fantôme, et il est effrayé . Non qu'il ait peur des fantômes, ce serait parfaitement ridicule, mais il craint que Dean ne soit tourmenté, pris au piège dans les limbes, et c'est une pensée terrible, terrible. Dean mérite d'être en paix ; s'il ne peut pas être aux côtés de Sam, il devrait pouvoir au moins trouver le repos.

Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun courant d'air froid, et le sel ne lui fait aucun effet, alors Sam comprend – Dean n'est pas un fantôme, non, c'est tout simplement Sam qui est en train de devenir fou. Curieusement, Sam n'en est pas perturbé outre mesure.

Il se met à voir Dean partout, jours et nuits. Dans sa chambre, dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs, dans le bureau de son médecin. Dean se contente de se tenir là, les bras croisés, et de regarder Sam, parfois en souriant et parfois non, mais sans jamais avoir l'air triste ou en colère. Ce qui surprend Sam, parce qu'il aurait cru que s'il devait avoir des hallucinations de son frère, ce serait de lui en train de lui jeter des accusations à la figure, de le traiter de monstre, de lui demander pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à le sauver. L'inconscient de Sam a toujours été très doué pour le torturer.

Dean ne dit rien de ce genre. Au début, il ne parle même pas. Il est là, c'est tout, et Sam s'habitue à sa présence.

---

_Tu dois tous les tuer, Sammy. Tu dois les sauver, comme tu m'as sauvé._

Ce sont les premiers mots qui sortent de la bouche de Dean.

« Tuer qui ? » demande Sam.

_Tout le monde. _

Cela n'a aucun sens, mais Sam est heureux d'entendre enfin Dean dire quelque chose. La voix grave de son frère lui a manqué. Il se laisse submerger par elle, savoure, et ne réfléchit pas trop à ce que dit Dean. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment Dean qui parle – ce n'est que Sam qui perd la boule.

Mais Dean ne lâche pas le morceau, et chaque fois que Sam le voit, il répète :

_Vas-y, Sam. Sauve-les comme tu m'as sauvé._

« Pourquoi moi ? » veut savoir Sam.

_Parce que, Sam. Parce que ça a toujours été toi. _

Puis Dean disparaît, et Sam tend la main pour le retenir, le forcer à rester avec lui, parce qu'il lui manque tellement et que Sam se sent si seul. A certains moments, il peut à peine respirer. Une infirmière pose une main sur son épaule et Sam se souvient : fou, il est fou.

---

Il parvient à ignorer Dean pendant quelques jours, même si ça fait mal. Quelque chose ne va pas dans ce que Dean dit, mais Sam n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand Dean parle, Sam écoute surtout le son de sa voix, familière et réconfortante, et il voudrait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Sauf que quelque chose ne va – si seulement Sam arrivait à penser suffisamment clairement pour saisir ce que c'est.

Un jour, Dean ne se montre pas. Il n'apparaît pas non plus le lendemain, ni le jour d'après, et avec chaque jour qui passe Sam a la sensation que le poids sur sa poitrine se fait de plus en plus lourd, et emprisonne ses poumons et son cœur.

« S'il te plait, Dean, murmure-t-il quand il pense que personne ne peut l'entendre. S'il te plait, reviens. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. »

Il arrête de manger et les médecins s'inquiètent. Il ne dort pas la nuit mais attend, attend que son frère revienne vers lui parce qu'il ne peut pas, ne peut pas supporter son absence. Il scrute l'obscurité et écoute le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que, un matin :

_Est-ce que tu vas le faire, Sam ?_

---

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

Sam contient un soupir d'agacement. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Il lève les yeux au ciel en direction de Dean, et son frère a un sourire narquois. Oui, ce médecin est un idiot. Il ne comprend rien. Puis l'expression de Dean se fait sérieuse à nouveau. _T'es prêt, Sam ?_

Sam est prêt, il tripote le morceau de plastique aiguisé dans sa poche. _Va direct à la jugulaire – Je sais ! _Bon, ce que son frère peut être chiant, parfois.

« Vous souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Sam ? »

Sam est tenté de ne pas répondre. Quel intérêt ? Il ne veut pas y penser, pourquoi cet homme ne peut-il pas le comprendre ? Il jette un coup d'œil vers Dean, demande son soutien, et il voit son frère lui faire signe de répondre. _Dis-lui, Sam. _Sam secoue la tête – non, non, il ne veut pas. _S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas._

_C'est bon, Sam. Tout va bien. _

L'amour perceptible dans la voix de Dean est insupportable, et Sam sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce qui est stupide, parce que tout va bien. C'est Dean qui l'a dit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? insiste le médecin, et Sam finit par céder.

- Je m'en souviens. J'ai tué mon frère. »

---

_Vas-y, Sam, fais-le !_

_Non, non, non. S'il te plait, Dean, ne m'oblige pas !_

_Il le faut. Je peux pas vivre comme ça, comme une des créatures qu'on chasse. Tu vas me sauver, Sam. Sauve-moi, s'il te plait._

_Je peux pas, je peux pas._

_C'est bon, Sam. Tout ira bien._


End file.
